When the moon meets the sun - Partie 3
by Brookey20
Summary: Coucou à tous ! Je ne me présente plus. Voici la suite de nos aventures et de nos perso préférés. On s'était quitté avec le retour de la bande suite à leur voyage en Australie. Les revoilà pour de nouvelles péripéties ! PS : Lisez la partie 1 et 2 pour les petits nouveaux ;) - EN PAUSE !


**Here we are !**

 **Oui oui c'est bien moi… Je sais une pause de 5 mois c'est long, mais bon les études avant tout ^^**

 **J'espère que vous êtes tous là pour la suite de cette aventure. Ce chapitre est effectivement plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué, tout simplement parce que je m'y remets tout juste. On va dire que c'est un petit prologue pour se remettre dans le bain !**

 **Merci à tous !**

* * *

 _ **« She's complicated. That's what I like best about her. » - Ruby Sparks.**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Il n'y a pas de médicaments pour mon problème**

 _Elle avait peur à présent pour la femme qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, alors c'est toujours avec sang-froid et en prenant une profonde inspiration qu'elle s'avança et ouvrit la portière._

* * *

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Clarke, « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi » répondit sa petite-amie en haussant les épaules avant de partir dans la cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi ? » répéta la blonde en la suivant, « T'as toujours aimé écrire… » commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir un moment à ce que Lexa venait de lui annoncer, « Est-ce que c'est à cause de Nick que tu ne veux plus y retourner ? »

La brune regarda sa petite-amie de longues secondes avant de répondre un simple « Non »

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda Clarke.

« Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me correspond pas comme études » se justifia Lexa en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Ah et parce que le commerce ça te correspond ? » rétorqua Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne veux plus étudier la littérature, ça me mènera à rien »

La blonde se sentit blessée, elle voyait bien que Lexa lui mentait, mais que pouvait-elle dire de plus ?

« L'art est un métier, la littérature mène quelque part. Si t'en as pas envie très bien, mais t'es pas obligée de mentir » déclara-t-elle d'un ton offensé, « Je vais me doucher » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Lexa la suivit du regard avant de voir la porte se fermer. Elle souffla et attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages.

* * *

Le lundi 12 septembre les universités rouvraient leurs portes et ainsi les enseignements débutaient.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Anya en regardant sa table à manger sur laquelle se trouvait des tartines, café et jus d'orange frais.

« C'est ton premier jour, je veux que tu prennes des forces » déclara Raven en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

« Merci c'est ador-…. »

« Ne termine pas cette phrase » gronda l'hispanique en la pointant du doigt.

La fausse blonde lui fit un sourire et la remercia. Le weekend prochain cette jolie brune emménageait officiellement chez elle à son plus grand bonheur.

« T'as parlé à Lexa ? » demanda Raven.

« Je cite : ''Faut que vous me lâchiez avec ça, j'ai le droit de changer d'orientation si je veux'' » imita Anya en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Clarke s'inquiète vraiment » déclara la latina.

« Je sais, mais Lexa ne me parle pas plus qu'à elle donc bon… » souffla la plus âgée.

« Ni à moi, ni à Octavia » ajouta Raven d'un air désespéré.

« On verra bien ce que ça donnera son premier jour dans sa nouvelle filière » répondit Anya.

* * *

Lexa se tenait face à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle avait annoncé une nouvelle à ses amis qui les avait tous déroutés. Elle avait décidé de changer de cursus une semaine avant la reprise. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, ni comment elle avait réussi à s'inscrire aussi tardivement et encore moins pourquoi elle avait décidé d'entamer des études de commerce et de management. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme, ne donnant aucune réelle explication sauf le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus faire des études de littérature, ce qui rendait tous ses amis inquiets.

Elle était devant Columbia, mais cette fois-ci devant le département de commerce et non plus celui de littérature. Elle avait dû longuement négocier. L'Isead était une école en France, il s'agissait de la meilleure école de commerce et de gestion d'entreprise selon le classement mondial de Forbes et le Financial Times. Certes, Columbia n'était que la septième meilleure école au monde, mais au moins Lexa restait à New York. Elle avait choisi ce cursus pour réaliser un MBA – Master of Business Administration – qui était un diplôme en administration des affaires, et elle avait choisi pour spécialité les affaires étrangères.

Toujours postée devant le bâtiment, elle prit une profonde inspiration, repensa à la conversation qui lui avait fait changer son projet professionnel, à Anya, et ouvrit la porte vers son nouveau futur.

* * *

« Vous croyez que ça va se passer comment ? » demanda Octavia à Anya et Raven.

« Comment quoi ? » demanda la fausse blonde, tandis que sa petite-amie répondait déjà.

« Team Taylor perso » répondit la latina, « Je pense qu'elles vont s'éviter le maximum » ajouta-t-elle.

« On va faire comment quand on sortira tous ensemble ? Hannah est la meilleure amie de Chris » souffla la Blake désespérée.

« On verra bien » répondit Raven en voyant au loin ses camarades de classe, « Je te laisse mi querida, bonne journée » lança-t-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie et de faire un signe de la main à l'autre brune pour ensuite partir vers son amphithéâtre. Cette dernière regarda la Woods et sourit.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça et va en cours » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule et un regard noir.

« A toute » lança Anya en serrant sa main autour de la lanière de son sac tout en se dirigeant vers sa classe avec une certaine appréhension.

Elle n'était jamais allée à l'université et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans un amphithéâtre avec au minima trois cents autres étudiants. Elle s'installa sur une rangée de libre, sortit son bloc-notes et regarda autour d'elle pour ne voir que des étudiants âgés tout juste de dix-huit ans. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus observer ses camarades que l'enseignant entra et demanda le silence pour commencer son cours introductif.

* * *

La journée passa vite pour chacun et c'est épuisé qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. Durant les vacances ils avaient oublié le rythme que leur imposait leurs études, mais de toute évidence ils allaient être obligés de s'y habituer rapidement.

Clarke arriva la première dans l'appartement et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle entendit des clefs tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda Lexa enlever sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre. Les traits de sa petite-amie étaient tirés, alors elle posa au sol Mapache qui était sur ses cuisses, et vint se blottir contre Lexa.

« Comment était ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va et toi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Ils vont mettre la barre haute je sens, mais ça va, c'était sympa » répondit Clarke, « Et toi ça t'a plu ? »

« Oui » répondit la brune sans en dire davantage.

« Lexa… » souffla l'artiste, « J'essaye de te tendre des perches pour que tu me parles, mais… »

« Je sais, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » expliqua la brune avec honnêteté.

« D'accord » répondit la blonde qui était peinée, mais qui appréciait la sincérité de sa petite-amie.

Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose avec Lexa c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas obliger les gens à parler. Elle se dit à la place que quand Lexa serait prête, elle lui en parlerait. En attendant, elle ne pouvait que la soutenir.

* * *

Raven et Anya étaient en train de manger et la fausse blonde racontait avec enthousiasme son premier jour ce qui remplissait de bonheur le cœur de la plus jeune. Elle avait tellement eu peur que la vie estudiantine ne convienne pas à sa petite-amie, mais pour le moment tout semblait parfait.

« Samedi matin on pousse un peu tes affaires et l'aprèm on met les miennes ? » demanda Raven.

« Pousser ? » releva Anya en haussant un sourcil.

« Me faire de la place quoi » se reprit la brune.

« Mhm… »

« T'as dit que tu voulais que je me sente chez moi » récita la plus jeune.

« Oui bien sûr. Tu veux enlever quoi ici ? » demanda la fausse blonde en regardant autour d'elle.

« Bah déjà les trucs basiques, avoir de la place pour ranger mes vêtements et pareil pour dans la salle de bain. J'ai de la déco aussi et mes plantes » énuméra l'hispanique, « Après je n'avais pas grand-chose vu que les trois quarts sont partis chez Clarke et Lexa. Et il faut que je vende mon canapé-lit » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je vais commencer par trier mes vêtements alors, la moitié ne me sert à rien » expliqua Anya.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour ça » se rattrapa Raven rapidement.

« Je sais, mais depuis que j'ai aménagé je n'ai pas réellement trié mes affaires, je pense que c'est l'occasion pour partir sur des bonnes bases » expliqua la plus âgée en souriant.

« Super » répondit la brune avec un grand sourire.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle auprès de sa ravissante compagne. Elle était certaine qu'un futur merveilleux les attendait.

* * *

Lexa avait laissé une semaine à Taylor depuis qu'ils étaient revenus d'Australie, mais elle n'avait toujours pas porté plainte et évitait le sujet à chaque fois que la brune essayait de lui en parler. Mais aujourd'hui la Woods était bien décidée à changer les choses, c'est pourquoi le mardi, après les cours, elle était directement partie chez son amie, et attendait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que la blonde rentre chez elle.

« Lexa ? » déclara Taylor avec surprise lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte d'entrée.

La brune qui s'occupait sur son téléphone portable le verrouilla et releva la tête.

« T'as du temps devant toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh oui » répondit Taylor en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac.

Lexa laissa son amie ouvrir, puis la suivit à l'intérieur avant de déclarer :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je suis prête à t'accompagner, à t'aider pour toutes les procédures, mais il faut que t'ailles à la police Taylor »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment » se défendit la blonde.

Lexa plissa les yeux en voyant la fatigue évidente de son amie.

« T'es allée chez un spécialiste pour le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son amie baissa la tête, et les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent.

« Taylor ! C'est super important ! Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous pour toi ? On peut y aller ensemble » proposa Lexa.

« Non c'est bon » coupa la blonde.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon Tay. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que cet enfant mérite tout l'amour que le monde puisse lui apporter, alors ne néglige pas sa santé avant même qu'il ne naisse. Ça peut être dangereux autant pour lui que pour toi » expliqua la Woods avec inquiétude.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si Taylor avait un problème avec sa grossesse.

« Et puis tu dois sûrement avoir des questions » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je verrai plus tard » rétorqua la blonde.

Lexa serra les dents.

« Ne tarde pas trop. Et concernant Nick, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, sinon je m'en chargerai moi-même » annonça-t-elle avec fermeté. Elle savait qu'elle était dure, mais elle voulait faire réagir son amie. Taylor ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Sa santé était mise en danger, et Nick devait payer pour le crime qu'il avait commis.

Lexa ne tarda pas et partit une petite demi-heure plus tard après avoir échangé quelques nouvelles sur leur rentrée universitaire respective. Dès qu'elle fut partit, Taylor perdit son sourire et s'allongea sur son canapé. Elle passa une main sur son ventre arrondi et se recroquevilla. La simple idée que quelqu'un la touche à cet endroit lui donna des frissons et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler. Elle savait que son amie avait raison et qu'elle lui disait ça pour son bien, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était impossible à surmonter pour elle.

* * *

La semaine passa vite. Chacun reprit le rythme scolaire. Et déjà le weekend arriva. Anya avait, comme elle l'avait dit, fait du tri dans ses affaires pour faire de la place à celles de sa petite-amie. Pour aider dans le déménagement, Clarke et Lexa étaient de la partie.

Et depuis le début de l'installation, c'est impuissante qu'Anya voyait les deux sœurs infernales mettre de la décoration de partout, à croire que son appartement était vide. Une affiche encadrée du film Le Labyrinthe de Pan trônait à présent au-dessus de sa télévision. Plusieurs cactus et autres plantes avaient élu domicile un peu partout. Le matériel informatique de Raven était impressionnant, et Anya ne savait pas ce à quoi la moitié servait. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et vit tous les produits de beauté de sa petite-amie, elle baissa les yeux pour voir la brosse à dent de la latina dans son pot à côté de la sienne et elle sourit. Elle était heureuse d'entamer cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation, malgré le gros pas en avant que ce fût.

« Anya » entendit-elle.

Elle se tourna pour voir Clarke contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle eut du mal à déchiffrer son expression et l'artiste continua :

« Tu m'as dit qu'une fois rentrée… »

La blonde se stoppa et tourna la tête vers le séjour pour voir Lexa et Raven en grand débat sur la façon de ranger ses livres.

« … Concernant Victoria » ajouta-t-elle.

Anya se pinça les lèvres.

« J'y ai pensé, et je ne suis pas certaine… » commença-t-elle.

« Tu te défiles » coupa Clarke en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de la plus âgée.

« Bien sûr que non »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? » rétorqua la blonde.

Anya prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse exactement ? »

« Bah je ne sais pas justement… C'est pour ça que je voulais en parler avec toi » se reprit Clarke.

« Vous faites quoi ?! » s'exclama Raven dans l'autre pièce.

« On arrive » répondit Anya d'une voix suffisamment forte pour se faire entendre.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur Clarke avant de dire d'une voix plus basse :

« On en parle une autre fois »

Puis elle contourna la blonde pour rejoindre sa petite-amie et sa cousine dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On a fini » répondit Raven avec fierté, les points sur les hanches en regardant autour d'elle.

« On va rentrer, j'ai pas mal de boulot » expliqua Lexa avec maladresse.

« Vous ne voulez pas au moins boire une bière en guise de récompense ? » proposa la latina.

« Une prochaine fois » répondit sa belle-sœur.

« Ça marche, merci en tous cas » remercia la fausse blonde.

Le couple partit pour laisser Raven et Anya dans leur appartement fraîchement décoré.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda la petite brune à sa petite-amie qui restait silencieuse, pensant toujours à sa courte conversation avec Clarke.

« Oui » répondit-elle en secouant sa tête avant de sourire en regardant sa latina, « Viens là » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé en ouvrant ses bras.

L'hispanique lui offrit un large sourire et se cala dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et toi ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« Oui » répondit la petite brune en se collant un peu plus contre sa petite-amie.

Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle se sentait protégée.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Moi aussi ma belle » souffla Anya en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux bruns.

Lexa et Clarke rentrèrent chez elles, et la brune se dévoua pour faire à manger, tandis que Clarke partit se doucher.

« C'est prêt ! » entendit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait un short et un t-shirt.

Elle sortit de leur chambre et retrouva sa petite-amie à table qui l'attendait sagement. Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Lexa à son arrivée réchauffa son cœur. Et c'est dans un silence agréable qu'elles se mirent à manger.

« T'as des nouvelles de Taylor ? » demanda la blonde au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour elle » répondit Lexa.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Clarke.

« Bah elle ne veut pas aller chez un médecin, tu imagines s'il y a un problème ? » s'emporta la brune en une seconde.

« Hey Lex' » appela la blonde avec douceur en attrapant la main de sa petite-amie, « Tu fais ton maximum » la rassura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas assez » souffla la brune en secouant sa tête.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ? » proposa Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux ouais »

Elles terminèrent de manger et la blonde débarrassa et fit la vaisselle le temps que Lexa aille prendre sa douche.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » proposa la brune.

« Je vais m'endormir devant je crois » répondit Clarke en s'étirant.

« On va se coucher alors » déclara Lexa.

« Non mais si tu veux regarder un film ou quoi… »

« Je préfère être avec toi » coupa la brune en allant dans leur chambre.

A peine eurent-elles le temps de se mettre dans leur lit que Mapache entra dans leur chambre et sauta sur le lit.

« Non, pas encore ! » s'exclama Lexa.

« Mais… » commença la blonde qui se redressait pour attraper le félin.

« C'est ta faute, tu cèdes à tous ses caprices » clama la brune.

« Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas si bien éduqué que ça » rétorqua Clarke en caressant l'animal.

« Qui s'est qui se lève quand il miaule derrière la porte à 2h du mat ? » demanda Lexa.

« Mais le paaauuvre il est perdu ici » défendit l'artiste.

« Si tu le laisses à chaque fois entrer dans la chambre c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas comprendre qu'il n'est pas supposé dormir ici » rétorqua la brune.

Sa petite-amie regarda le chat et le prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser entre ses oreilles.

« Allez viens » dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle alla déposa le chat dans le couloir et ferma la porte de la chambre.

« Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-elle à sa petite-amie.

« Mhm » répondit Lexa, « Viens » ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke lui sourit et s'allongea auprès de sa brune. Elle sentit l'odeur de son shampoing chatouiller son nez et elle ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit princesse » souffla Lexa avec un sourire.

Elle savait que malgré les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait, Clarke serait à ses côtés, et ça la rassurait. La blonde afficha un fin sourire en entendant le surnom que sa petite-amie avait employé pour la qualifier. Il n'y a que de sa bouche qu'elle ne prenait pas ce mot pour une insulte.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur » répondit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Lexa se retrouvait dans une salle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son départ en Australie. La salle d'attente du cabinet de sa psychologue. Elle n'avait aucune envie de venir, mais en se réveillant il y a quelques jours elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être parler de la difficulté qu'elle rencontre avec Taylor à sa thérapeute.

Elle attendit plusieurs longues minutes avant que Diane Hart vienne la chercher.

« Lexa, comment allez-vous ? » demanda la psychologue une fois qu'elles furent installées dans le bureau.

« Ça va. J'ai juste un souci avec une amie et je voulais vous en parler » répondit la plus jeune.

« Je vous écoute » invita la professionnelle intriguée.

« J'ai une amie qui est enceinte et elle ne veut pas voir de gynécologue » expliqua Lexa avec énervement.

« Pourquoi ça vous tient autant à cœur ? Votre amie doit avoir ses raisons » proposa la psychologue.

« Parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée enceinte par ma faute » répondit la brune en serrant les dents.

Diane Hart fronça les sourcils, mais laissa un silence s'installer avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole.

« Elle s'est faite agressée par un mec que je croyais être mon ami » ajouta-t-elle.

La psychologue comprit la position de culpabilité dans laquelle se trouvait sa jeune patiente. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la brune reprit la parole en ayant une illumination.

« Vous pourriez parler à Taylor ? Je suis sûre qu'elle vous écouterait »

La plus âgée sourit, mais secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Si votre amie est prête à suivre une thérapie, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller lui parler sans son accord. Surtout que je ne suis pas la voix de la sagesse, je n'ai pas le droit de juger ce qu'elle fait » explicita la psychologue. Elle observa quelques secondes Lexa avant de demander, « Comment se passe votre rentrée ? »

« Bien » répondit froidement la brune.

La psychologue fronça une nouvelle fois des sourcils, et ne réussit pas interpréter ce ton glacial chez sa patiente.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, « Vous prenez toujours votre traitement ? »

En entendant cette question la brune se sentit trahit. Si sa propre psychologue résumait tout à sa maladie, à quoi lui servait ses séances de psychothérapie ?

« Il n'y a pas de médicaments pour mon problème » lâcha-t-elle avant de se pencher pour récupérer son sac dans l'intention de partir.

« Lexa attendez ! » appela Diane en se levant alors qu'elle voyait sa patiente ouvrir la porte.

La psychologue fit le tour de son bureau pour rattraper Lexa, mais la brune avait déjà disparu. La plus âgée repartit dans son bureau et rouvrit ses notes concernant Lexa. Elle se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que sa patiente réagisse de la sorte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir quoi.

Lexa déverrouilla son téléphone et vit un message de sa petite-amie :

 _Coucou mon cœur, j'espère que ton rdv s'est bien passé ! N'oublie pas on mange chez le Ranya ce soir, bisous 3_

La brune verrouilla son téléphone portable et se mit à marcher d'un pas déterminé. Elle sentait une colère prendre possession de chacune de ses cellules. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment, puis devant une porte contre laquelle elle toqua de toute ses forces. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Lexa ? »

* * *

 **Alors ? Vos impressions sur ce qui les attendent, vos avis sur cette petite introduction ? N'hésitez pas à me dire, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça m'aide dans mon travail d'écriture.**

 **Guest5 : Coucou ! J'espère que tu es toujours là, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te répondre avant... A très vite !**

 **Guest : Salut, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! (si possible, est-ce que tu peux mettre un pseudo pour que je sache qui tu es au lieu de "guest" ? merci beaucoup). Bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


End file.
